mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Kii
Appearance Kii is a fairly mysterious figure, despite being around frequently. She is clearly an Avian of a feminine appearance. She would appear to be somewhere between a blue jay and a peacock in heritage due to her soft blue plumage and long tail feathers. However she posses clear traits of a bird of prey as well, sharp talons, a beak more suited for carnivorous tasks, and laser like vision. The fact that she is clearly omnivorous in her selections of food only further obfuscates her lineage. She stands at about 5'6" when fully upright, though her wingspan is a good 6' across. Her bust would be right on the line between a B and C cup, though with her plumage they look to be a solid C. Under the clothes She is hermaphroditic, with a long tapering prehensile penis above her vaginal lips. She is able to keep her balls recessed up inside her body in most cases, though if she wishes she can allow them out for her partner to play with. At the base of the tapering length, there is a thick knot to lock herself into her partner. Being an avian Kii is also possessed of the ability to form and lay eggs, though as a hermaphrodite it tends not to be in the normal way. As an avian she technically has a cloaca, to which her penis connects and is technically an extension of, allowing her to use either for her eggs. Her penis thus doubles as an ovipositor, allowing her to deposit her eggs into her partner...willing or not. These eggs can be fertile or infertile as she deems, controlled through an internal mechanism (this also allows her to completely control her own fertility as well), and she can lay as many as two dozen in a single session. They are capable of withstanding and hatching out of any portion of the body, though she prefers to introduce them orally. It should also be noted that her biochemistry is particularly potent, and the combination of musk and pheromones released in powerful enough to completely overwhelm an average will, as well as being addictive. While the addiction is not dangerous, it is strong, causing those afflicted to desire her 'attentions' while also causing them discomfort if exposed to others. Her outfit is designed specifically to dampen this effect so as to not enthrall people in normal interactions, however it is not perfect in it's blocking. Enough of her pheromones are still released that anyone enthralled already will not be able to progress towards breaking the addiction, though they don't reach the 'high' either. She tends to spend her time at the temple, usually staying up in the upper reaches of the building and traveling along the decorations and rafters where people seldom look. She has also used her crafting skills to install small doors along these over time to allow her to access other areas of the temple without descending to ground floor. These doors are magically reinforced and fitted with mithril locking mechanisms that require a special key and one of her custom enchantments to open as a secondary safeguard, both of which are only in kii's possession, making these paths viable only to the avian and attempts by anyone else would trigger a magical trap to blast them with a concussive wave that would knock even a dwarf on his ass. When earthbound she rarely seems to move hastily, even in situations where rapid action is taken her movements remain graceful and concise. She also has surprising force of personality when she chooses to display it, making the fairly small avian woman an imposing figure despite her small stature. But otherwise she is often quiet and soft spoken, and very often willing to lend aid to even people she dislikes. Background Little is known about her past as she rarely speaks about such things outside of an occasional story relating to one of her many adventures. It has been speculated by some who have observed her mannerisms that she might be from a particularly high class upbringing, some going as far as to imply royalty...though she has never affirmed or denied these claims, usually just passing on the topic altogether. These speculations are only reinforced by people who have witnessed her seemingly cavalier attitude with money, sometimes even as far as sometimes handing out gold pieces to someone she randomly meets on the street. That being said her self proclaimed method of employment is Adventuring. She also claims to be a "Hunter" though if this refers to hunting game, big game, or bounties is not really clear...though she would claim all three. In addition she has also demonstrated some skill at crafting, though she apparently does not generally use this to generate revenue. Combat Ranged Her primary weapon is a composite longbow of an incredible draw, most villagers if given the chance would find drawing the bow comparable to bending a length of steel with their hand...and even the stronger sorts cannot properly draw her bow, yet she draws it seemingly effortlessly, often firing several arrows off in quick succession at multiple targets or shooting several arrows at once...even while in motion herself. In her quiver one would find a extremely varied assortment of arrows, from standard bodkin, broadheads, and nonlethal blunt arrows (which she uses to subdue foes unharmed, or to combat things that are resistant to arrows, like certain undead), to alchemical tars and fire, to custom arrows of her own designs. Combine her skill and her arsenal of arrows, with her ability to fly and she oft has total control of her battlefield. Melee This does not mean she lacks for close quarters expertise, should conditions not favor airborne or long range combat she is fully prepared to get personal. Her weapons of choice should things come close are twin blades which she combines with viscous martial arts, combining her talons and steel for a lethal combination that few beings or beasts can best. Like her arrows, she keeps several different blades on her body to deal with differing targets, and has on occasion used her hand-like talons to wield 4 blades at once. Magic Her magical ability in combat is limited and mostly focuses towards simple combat spells, fireballs, ice needles, and such. Stuff she can cast quickly amid combat without opening herself up to strikes. This is not to say she doesn't know or have the power to cast the big stuff, however she needs time to set up and charge up (much more so than most spellcasters would), as well as it tends to leave her very drained and vulnerable for a time after a big spell. She mostly works with spells of the Evocation and Abjuration schools of magic, with a preference for elemental effects...in particular she favors ice and wind and seems to avoid earth. Defensive As far as defenses go she definitely favors an 'active' defense. That is to say that she prefers to take steps to not be hit as opposed to other forms of defense. As such she wears light armor, though thats not to say it lacks in protection. She has invested considerably in procuring two armor sets that are unique as well as superior to anything else of its kind. Normally under her dress she has a vest woven of Darkleaf that had been soaked in liquid elysium bronze. The process cannot be performed without magical assistance, but it gives extra durability without sacrificing it's mobility as well as making it almost impervious to some creatures. If she is expecting trouble, she will also overlay a layer of chainmail over this vest as well as shin guards, gauntlets, and custom armor pieces to protect her wings. These armor pieces are made of an alloy of adamantine, mithril, and living steel and is all but impossible to forge. This is due to the requirement of magical aid, in not only the forging process but also the procurement of the materials themselves, as well as the requirements of the forge...for only the forge on the island of Lanox is capable of working adamantine. This metal is wondrously light, while possessing the strength to not only ward off nearly any blow, but to potentially shatter weapons that strike it. It also possesses the ability to repair itself over time from any damage it might sustain as in some senses the metal is alive. She also reinforces her defenses with an array of enchantments of her own design. The simplest of these enchantments being the magical reinforcement of these armors. Where other more complicated ones include situational magical abjurations, illusions, and even last resort methods to cheat death. Magic As stated above she has some spellcasting ability, and is competent and powerful enough to wield them in combat or launch large spells from the back row. Her direct spellcasting, while substantial would still not be as efficient or as effective as a full spellcaster...should she challenge a strong wizard to a spell duel, she would likely lose. Her real magical talent however... lies in Enchantments, the long lasting or permanent imbuing of a place or item with magical qualities. In this her abilities are peerless, her enchantments nearly impossible to break and far more potent than items you might find in even among kingdom's treasures or an archmage's room. She has even created some new enchantments that are unique to her, and is very fond of tweaking spells and enchantments at a whim to vary the effects or even combining differing magical effects. Doing things like this is almost a hobby for the avian, where it would take months of research for most enchanters she can do in hours or days. Should a mage try to detect magics on her the avian would practically blind them with the sheer concentration of magic carried on her person as almost everything in her possession is enchanted, even her dress is heavily enchanted. Social & Criminal Kii is known for a very wide variety of behaviors, and as such there are many different opinions of the avian. The guards and the law enforcement likely see her as a low end criminal, as she has had many run ins with them in the past over various issues. Most commonly was her adamant refusal to leave her bow and quiver anywhere bit on her person, despite the towns laws at the time forbidding weapons outside of personal residences. And naturally the subsequent resisting arrests as they tried, and failed to subdue her (to note no guards were seriously harmed in any of these attempts, even the one where they tried to arrest her for attempting to stop a pack of werewolves that had managed to get through the gate...while the werewolves were still attacking). The head priestess and her are close friends, even though the avian seriously dislikes some things her friend does. She is extremely protective of her, and willing to invoke the ire of her friend if she deems the slight was severe enough or feels there is a legitimate threat to her. She is extremely caring and devoted, even if she doesn't always show it. However she also is often shy and uncertain around those whom she does not know well. Thus she can often seem like a loner, staying back away from interactions as it does not come easily to her. But those whom she calls friends she will willingly put herself in danger to help. And while she tries to forgive and be kind even to those ho have wronged her or her allies, if you manage to invoke her ire...it is not easily pacified. She has been known to hold grudges almost indefinitely. Category:Religious Character Category:Magical Character Category:Criminal Character